1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swashplate type hydraulic pressure device applied to a hydraulic motor and a hydraulic motor, comprising a cylinder, a number of plungers annularly disposed on the cylinder slidably in an axial direction of the cylinder and encircling the axis thereof, a swashplate holder disposed opposedly of the extreme ends of said plungers and rotatable relative to said cylinder, and a swashplate rotatably supported on the swashplate holder and being in abutment with spherical ends formed at the extreme ends of the plungers. In case of a swashplate type hydraulic pump, oil pressure is generated by relative rotation between the cylinder and swashplate. In case of a swashplate type hydraulic motor, plungers are reciprocated by oil pressure thereby to relatively rotate the cylinder and swashplate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in the hydraulic pressure device of this kind, a spherical end of each plunger is placed in abutment with a flat swashplate (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,208/1966).
In the above-described conventional device, there are disadvantages that the contact pressure between the plunger and the swashplate is high, and in addition, the plunger and the swashplate are relatively rotated about the axis of the cylinder to become susceptible to wear. Moreover, the swashplate is subject to a great side thrust by a component of the pressing force of the plungers applied to the swashplate, and therefore, a great load is disadvantageously applied to the swashplate holder.